The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Monitoring of various conditions within a structure, such as an office building, a warehouse, or a home, may be desired under many circumstances. For example, it may be desired to sense smoke within the building. It may also be desired to sense temperature, humidity, levels of carbon monoxide, flooding, motion, and various other conditions within the building. The sensed condition may be indicative of a threat, such as a fire or burglary within the building. In many instances, by the time the threat is detected and emergency response personnel are called, severe damage has already occurred to the building and to people and property within the building.